


Money Can't Buy Love

by Samaki1000



Category: South Park
Genre: AU lawyer Craig, Age Difference, Craig's life changing, Crime and Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, political corruption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaki1000/pseuds/Samaki1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Craig Tucker losses his sister in a tragic accident he runs away from home to study law school and becomes a lawyer that only cares about money. He ends up meeting Tweek Tweak, a young college student accused of murder who's whole life is thrown into chaos. Craig ends up by random chance defending Tweek, getting drawn into a mess of political corruption, and having conflicting feelings about what he's doing with his life. When Craig starts looking for answers into the who set Tweek up though, he has to figure out just how far he's willing to go to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tweek Tweak

Craig stirred awake by the loud booming alarm adding to the already increasing headache from last nights events of heavy drinking.

“Five more minutes,” mumbled the voice next to him as the figure pulled the covers away. Craig simply got up smashing the off button on the alarm and headed into the shower. Letting the warm water flow over him was relaxing and could usually help him piece together the night before. He was hoping that if he wasted enough time in the shower the figure in the bed would leave and he wouldn't have to be faced with the fact that he'd forgotten the name of who'd he just slept with. After a long relaxing shower his headache had faded and much to his relief whomever was in the bed had also left. He threw on his suit and stared at the figure in the mirror with disgust. As as kid he'd said there was no way in hell he'd ever be some tool in a monkey suit. He straighten up his tie as he walked out of the bathroom into the living room of his condo.

“Morning sleepy head,” an annoying high pitched voice called from the counter.

Craig grumbled a slight curse under his breath as he looked up at the tall blonde women sipping on a cup of coffee. “I've got to go to work, so you need to leave.” Craig said bluntly.

“Aren't you just a gentleman,” she grumbled sarcastically as he grabbed her coat. Walking about behind her, he decided to taking the stars down instead of the elevator would be severely less painful despite him being on the 6th floor. Walking out into the stormy windy weather Craig could already tell. Today was going to be fucking dreadful.

Almost there, just turn the corner second door on the left and I'm home free. Craig walked quickly hand on his office door moments away from the safety of his work when he heard his voice.

“Craig, we need to talk man.” The tall brunet stood next to him with that annoying concerned look he always gave him. God how I wish he could just mind his own fucking business and let leave me alone.

“Clyde, I've got a lot of work I need to get done today...”

“Don't bullshit me, I know you already finished your case work and would just be relaxing until a new client arrived.” Clyde interrupted as he pulled Craig down the hall. Where Bebe a tall women with messy blonde curly hair stood.

“Craig you know where just worried about you.” Bebe started as they pulled me into Clyde's office. “You don't talk to anyone other than Kenny these days, and you barely socialize with anyone in the office anymore.”

“Why don't you just cut the bullshit and say whats really bothering you?” Craig asked smugly.

“All of your clients lately are guilty as shit!” Bebe exclaimed.

“You know we allow you the right to pick and choose your clients here Craig, but we're just worried that you're letting the numbers mess with your judgment.” Clyde explained.

“Fuck off, you can take your morally holy high ground and go fuck yourselves. The only reason I started practicing law was for the money. I don't care about anyone other than myself you got that?” Craig shot back as he pulled away from them.

“Craig I refuse to believe that, we grew up together man. I know that what happened with your sister...”

“Shut the fuck up right now Clyde,” Craig snared as he swiped the case file sitting on top of the overburdening stack of files Clyde had built up. “I'll do one charitable fucking case, and after I clear this fucking poor sap and feel just as shitty as I did before you better drop this shit!”

“O-okay Craig, we just want you to know you have friends here.” Bebe mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

“Whatever,” Craig said as he reached for the door handle. “Oh and Clyde, if you ever mention my sister again. I swear to god I'll put you through that fucking window.” he walked out slamming the door hard as he stomped down the hallway. Who the fuck does he think he is, bringing her into this. Craig slide into his office and pulled out the flask he hid in his desk, he took a sharp swig letting the whiskey leave a pleasing gentle burn on the back of his throat as he closed his eye. Sighing heavily he opened the file he took, hoping it'd be something stupid and easy to resolve. Skimming through it he could easily surmise that there was no way in hell he was winning this one. Tweek Tweak, suspected Meth addicted; arrested for third degree murder. Of all the cases he had on his desk, he would pull it had to be this one. He thought about going back in and telling Clyde fuck it, and tosses the file back. He knew that he'd only get the 'is this what your sister would have wanted for you look' and that thought pissed him off more than anything. If he was going to work on this case he might as well go meet his client and see how royally fucked he was going to be.

He sat across from him studying his details, he had messy blonde hair and shook uncomfortably. Hell at first glace, anyone would think this kid was strung out beyond belief. He seemed to jerk his hands upwards quickly forgetting the shackles that held them to the table causing him to jump in a slight surprise each time. Silently pretending to read his file Craig wondered what the hell he was going to do with this one.

“I'm not a murderer!” Tweek finally exclaimed quickly. “Please you have to believe me I wouldn't kill anyone!”

“Not even for a quick fix?” Craig responded coldly as he looked into the bright green eyes widen.

“What?! No I'd never do any drugs! Think of all the damage or if I got addicted. What if it melted my brain or something!” Tweek squeaked in quick frantic rants.

“So you're just naturally this fucked in the head huh?” Craig asked as he wearily leaned his head on his hand.

“Augh! I'm not crazy!” Tweek shot back fuming with a slight redness building at the tips of his ears.

“Well, you're not a killer that's for sure.” Craig sighed as he closed the file and got up slowly.

“Am I going to go to jail...” Tweek whispered as Craig walked by him tears slowly leaking out.

“I haven't lost a case yet, I don't plan to lose now.” Craig boasted confidently as he walked out. This kid was clearly innocent, but what truly bothered Craig about it was the fact that the file had so many details wrong. Height wise the stab angles are all wrong, each cut was precise, the killer was left handed while Tweek was clearly right handed... the list of small details that point to Tweek being innocent were overwhelming. So why, in the case file in his hand had every detail slightly altered to implicate Tweek as the murderer. Guess it was a good time to visit his good buddy detective Mccormick.

“Every single day this city gets shittier and shittier, and guess what. Our great mayor Cartman couldn't give a single shit about it!” Kenny slurred as he downed another drink. “I didn't join the force to be fishing dead hookers out of the god damn gutters every single damn day!”

“Hey Kenny,” Craig mumbled quietly.

“I thought I told you not to show yourself around here again!” Kenny growled, as he slide off the stool and grabbed Craig's collar. “Last thing I want to see after a long day of putting scum into cells is the asshole who lets the worse of them walk free!”

“I'm here because I need helping saving an innocent kid from one of your officers shabby work.” Craig retorted as he pushed Kenny back.

“The fuck are you talking about?” he asked as he stumbled backwards catching himself on the stool.

Craig took the seat next to him ordered a drink and sliding him the file. After briefing explaining all the abnormalities of the file Kenny set it down and closed it sliding it back with a heavy sigh. “If I help you with this, when the time comes. As an old friend I need your help bringing someone down and making sure they never get out.”

“Depends on who you're going after.” Craig responded as he took a shot.

“You don't need to know who it is, I just need to know you'll be on my side when shit happens.”

“Fine.”

 

Kenny was smart, and knew the right people. Though I knew he wasn't telling me something about this case. Especially when his was of helping was a six month continuance on the case.

“What just happened...” Tweek asked nervously as he sat next to me in the court room.

“The hearing wont happen for six months so once you make bail we'll have plenty of time to establish a case to prove your innocence.” Craig explained quietly.

“The bail will be set for two-hundred-thousand.” The judge yelled out as he smashed down his ruling.

“I-i can't afford that!” Tweek squeaked loudly.

“Well then get comfortable Mr. Tweak you have a long six months ahead of you.” The judge said smugly.

“I'm not going to make it in j-jail... oh god I'm gonna die!” Tweek panicked as they pushed him through the doorway.

 

Craig had no idea what had gotten into him at this point. He wondered if maybe he'd just completely lost his shit at this point as he waited impatiently in front of the court house. Just as he was about to storm in and find out what the hold up was, the nervous wreck that was Tweek Tweak stumbled out of the court house. Seeing him in the sunlight was almost breath taking. His hair may have been a pointed mess, but for some reason it looked so perfectly suited to him. His large green eyes shining in the light, and instead of the gaudy orange jumpsuit he wore a plain green t-shirt and blue jeans. Shaking off the thoughts of his stunning good looks Craig quickly made his way over to him.

“Hey Tweek!” He yelled out causing Tweek to jump in suprise.

“C-craig why are you here?” he mumbled confused.

“Who do you think bailed you out dumbass.” Craig responded.

“You bailed me out?” Tweek looked at Craig wide eyed.

“Yeah, so don't even think about skipping town!

“I-i wont, I just don't know what I should do now.” Tweek mumbled as he fidgeted with his cell phone.

“I know I'm going to regret asking, but whats wrong?” Craig sighed heavily.

“I got fired... my roommate told me they sold my shit and that I wasn't welcome there anymore. Oh god I have no job, or home,” Tweek pulled out his wallet and sat down on the stairs as he pressed it against his forehead.

“No money either huh... fuck,” Craig grumbled as he looked down at Tweek. He figured two things out at that moment. He was going to fucking kill Clyde, and that there was no way he could just leave this kid here. “Come on, you can crash at my place for a bit.”

“R-really!” Tweek practically jumped up with joy.

“Yeah, hurry up before I change my damn mind.” Craig called out as he walked down the stairs and called a cab.

 

Tweek scurried around the condo like a small animal exploring his new surroundings. “You really live here all by yourself!” He exclaimed as he stood next to the balcony glass door that overlooked the city.

“Yeah, it's really not that big of a deal.” Craig mumbled while hiding a slight smile.

“This place is so big though! Even when I was growing up as a kid my house was never had this much room!”

“Tweek Tweak, nineteen years old, came from a small town in South Park Colorado. Worked as a barista in a coffee shop off second street and a full time college student.” Craig red off on the file he had on counter. “If you're going to be staying here for a bit, I feel like I should get to know you a bit better then basic details of your life.”

“Augh! O-okay...” Tweek calmly walked over and say next to Craig at the counter. “But only if you tell me stuff about yourself to!”

“Fine, you first though.” Craig yawned as he poured a cup of coffee.

“What should I say...”

“Just tell me about the real Tweek, something that can't easily be written down in a file.”

“O-okay... Well...”

After a couple hours of talking I had learned Tweek, was study to major in business and wanted to one day own his own coffee chain. He seemed smart enough to be able to do it, and honestly even though he seemed like a nervous jittery wreck he was quite well put together. Funny, cute, and if I was my normal self someone I'd definitely hit up for a quick fuck. I told him about my work, that I'd been studying law for three years now. Had quickly risen to one of the top criminal defense lawyers. He didn't seem to pleased with some of the case work, but he didn't give me the preachy bullshit about how I'm helping hardened criminals get back to their lives of crime with a slap on the wrist.

“So do you have any family around here?” Tweek asked as he finished his fourth cup of coffee.

“I haven't talked to my parents in over five years.” Craig mumbled into the first cup of coffee he was still slowly working on.

“Oh... any brothers or sisters?”

It was an innocent question, one that the normal Craig Tucker would respond with defensive rage. “I had a sister...” Craig tensed up as he responded.

“I'm sorry...” Tweek whispered quietly.

“Wasn't your fault she died,” _Shut up Craig shut up!_ His mind screamed at him as tears rolled down his cheek. “It was mine, if I wasn't out getting high with Kenny that night.” Craig choked back a heavy sob. “If she didn't go out looking for me that night, worried that I wouldn't make it home in that blizzard she'd still be here!” Craig cried out as he threw the coffee mug aside and stared down at his feet with his hands gripping into legs.

“You can't blame yourself for something like that...” Tweek reassured him as he gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Craig without thinking reached over and pulled him into a deep kiss breathing in the overwhelming scent of coffee. The kiss only lasted for a few blissful seconds, followed by an sinking dread of what he'd just done. “Shit... I,” Craig quickly got up and walked towards his bedroom. “I need to go to bed.” He grunted as he quickly closed to door and slid into bed. He didn't look back, or even wait for a response from Tweek. He was quickly developing actual feelings for him, and that was something Craig couldn't allow to happen. He'd have to tell him to leave tomorrow, he pushed his face into his pillow with that thought. This kid has recently had everything in his life screwed over by this crazy case, and now he was just going to throw him to the curb to because he couldn't control his own feelings?! He felt so disgusted with himself that he could feel bile creeping up his throat.

“C-Craig...” He heard Tweek say weakly from the doorway. “Can I sleep in here?” He asked quietly.

“W-what?” Craig grumbled in confusion as he sat up at in his bed staring at the nervous blonde in his doorway.

“The open living room without curtains f-freak me out. I feel like someone is watching me every time I close my eyes.” He whispered quietly as he walked in the room gently closing the door behind him.

The open room frightened him... Craig started laughing uncontrollably as Tweek looked at him with confusion. He practically assaults him, runs away into his room, and he's freaked out about that people might be watching him through his glass plane balcony window. “With that logic how can I say no.” He chuckles more as Tweek quickly scurries over and crawls into bed next to him.

“Thanks Craig.” Tweek squeaked quickly in that cute shy voice of his.

 


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the super long hiatus from writing. Was dealing with some stuff, but I think I've sorted it out and am now more determined than ever to finish not only this story but go back and finish all the writings I have as well as try starting my own original story! For everyone's who's followed and liked my works during this time I thank you, it's part of the reason I want to write and share my writings with everyone again. :D

  


Craig stirred in bed as the smell of fresh coffee wafted through the air. He sat up thinking about the day before but was met with a massive hangover. Crawling out of bed he made his way to the shower and as the hot water poured over him, he began to think about all that had happened. Thinking about the messy blonde-haired weirdo whom he kissed just the night before. Those creepy bright green eyes, those annoying freckles under his eyes, the awful way he wore his damn messy hair, and that aggravatingly cheerful smile of his. Craig finished getting ready as he stared at himself in the mirror he felt ready to face the crazy blonde mess that awaited him. He'd slept with so many women and dropped them without emotion. He wouldn't let some dumb kiss get him so worked up, the fact that he was still stressing out about it began to annoy him further.

Stepping out into the lounge he noticed a lovely breakfast already set up for him on the table, as Tweek rounded the corner the rising sunlight hit his back causing every little messy point on his head to shine like a star. He was wearing his favorite blue space shirt that fit him so well, Craig was instantly stunned by the sight. He had never felt anything quite like this before, from a guy no less.

“I didn't know how you liked your coffee,” beamed Tweek as sat down with a fresh pot. “I hope it's okay that I'm wearing this. I asked you but kind of got a grunt-ish whatever earlier.” He fidgeted slightly as he sat down still smiling.

“It's fine, you look way better than I do in it anyways.” Craig said as he sat down across from him. Tweek simply smiled with a slight blush as he looked away thanking him. The rest of the morning was spent discussing what Tweek was studying. He was working on a degree in business to open his own coffee shop. There was no doubt in Craig's mind that he could pull it off, he turned the shit coffee in his house into probably the best cup of his life.

“I've got to head into the office to look into some details about your case, are you going to be okay here?” Craig asked as he tossed his jacket on.

“I was actually planning to head out and see if I can find my laptop at school, and possibly stop by my old place. Hopefully that asshole hasn't thrown all my clothes out yet.” Tweek sighed as he was cleaning up the table.

“Here,” Craig handed Tweek enough money to easily go where ever he needed as well as a spare key to the house. “If you need anything you have my number, just give me a call.” Tweek thanked him awkwardly clearly not used to people being kind to him.

  


Walking through the damn heavy wind with ice cold rain always made him hate mornings. As Craig walked into it drenched and cold he'd of course have to run into Clyde.

“Craig! Dude were did you go after you left yesterday?” Clyde exclaimed as rushed over. “I looked everywhere and Kenny even said he only saw you for a moment! Speaking of which he wanted me to give you these files, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to push so hard. You know I'm just worried about you man, both Bebe and I, we just care...”

“Dude do you ever shut up?!” Craig interjected as he snatched the files out of his hands. “I'm fine, just had some shit to take care of yesterday so piss off.” He rushed past him to his office before he get barraged by another Clyde rant of apology and sympathy.

Slumping down into his chair he skimmed through the files Kenny dropped off of similar cases to the stabbing that Tweek was accused of. The crime itself was brutal, twelve stab wounds to the chest. It was clear the way the killer struck that he enjoyed watching his victim squirm in pain. There was no way Tweek did this, his report claimed that he returned to his classroom to grab his laptop when he opened the door and the teachers body was thrown on top of him. Some one quickly then rushed by and pressed the knife into his hand before running off, while two officers then screaming at him to put the knife down. Craig sighed as he shifted through the others with similar stab marks, nothing seemed to match up. The victims had no connections and suspect list were just as helpful. Whoever did this must be protected by these false reports. As he struggled to find any sense of the truth a loud banging on his door caused him to jump.

“Come in!” Craig yelled out after composing himself and shuffling all the files into a drawer.

“Mr. Tucker,” greeted a short haired young blonde boy in an overpriced suit.

“Mr. Stotch, please sit down.” Craig responded as he shook his hand and gestured to the open chair. “How may I help you today?

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you about a current client of yours. My client and I would prefer you hand this case off. As you can imagine, being our favorite lawyer handling such a low profile case is bad for our image. Especially if you were to lose, why the media would be all over it.” He spoke slowly and carefully. Each word having strong meaning behind it. Mr. Stotch, has always been one of his highest paying clients, but that doesn't mean he doesn't hate working for him with a passion. There was just something off with him, this guy just screamed classic villain personality.

“I'll take that under advisement, thank you.” Craig mumbled as he stood up to bid him farewell. He wasn't quite sure if Mr.Stotch was involved with this, or he really just didn't want to be tied up with the lawyer who failed to protect some Meth-head kid as the media would likely put it.

  


Shortly after Craig had left, Tweek finished his cup of coffee as he stared out across the city. There was so much he still wanted to do..., he thought as he stumbled back against the wall slowly sliding down as he curled up on the floor. Craig had managed to get him six months before his court date, but is that all he has left? Would he really be able to win this, everyone else seemed to so easily dismiss him. He was the only one who cared what he had to say, so patient and kind. Craig was probably the nicest guy he'd ever met, and even if he did managed to win the case what then? Would he stay here with Craig, would that even be right? Could he even pick up the pieces of his life as start over..? Not that his current life was worth much anyways. His parents never really cared to understand him, everyone at his old job hated working with him cause he was such a damn klutz, and his roommate/ex-boyfriend was an abusive asshole who probably couldn't be happier he was gone. Tweek wiped his eyes as he stood up, maybe this awful event will be good. A new start on his life, he'll believe in Craig.

After his small meltdown, Tweek recomposes himself. He still has to head out and grab his favorite thermos he left at his old job, go get the laptop he left at school, and see what he can save from his asshole ex at his old place. Tweek sighed as he pushed out into the unforgiving cold rain, he felt exhausted from the restless nightmares that haunted him. He was just glad Craig was a heavy sleeper and he didn't wake him. He called a Taxi and made his way to his first destination, the coffee shop. Luckily for him, all of them were in walking distance of each other, the ride there felt off as he was filled with a sense of dread.

Stepping into the coffee shop the familiar scent of coffee wafted through the air. Yet that was the only thing that didn't feel foreign to him. The eyes of his old co-workers bore through him in shock and disgust. It was clear they all thought he was some drug abusing psycho who snapped.

“T-tweek, it's uhh, good to see you...” Caleb a boy with short blonde hair whom he worked with the most mumbled as he stepped slightly back from the counter.

“Can I please have my thermos I left in my locker. I'll leave afterwards...” Tweek whispered quietly as he held back the tears that were beginning to swell up behind is eyes.

“Yeah, gimme a second.” Caleb responded quickly before darting to the back. To Tweek's surprise he came around the counter and handed it to him freshly filled with coffee. “I just went on break if you want to sit down for a bit?” Caleb asked as Tweek pulled the thermos close and nodded as tears began to slowly trickle down his face.

“T-thanks,” Tweek sobbed as he sat down with him.

“No, I'm sorry man. I know you could never kill anyone, it's just all the shit on the news about it and stuff...” Caleb trailed off as with a sigh. “I mean you're the nicest guy I know, you wouldn't even let us kill that spider even though you were petrified of it! You had to go get a cup and save it with the look of sheer terror on your face. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen dude!” Caleb chuckled as Tweek began to smile.

They talked for a bit longer, Tweek explaining he was staying with a big shot lawyer in this huge apartment. He believed in Craig and that they had a stupid awkward kiss.

“Whoa dude, moving up huh!” Caleb exclaimed. “When from that deadbeat loser to a top dog!” he mused.

“Yeah, although I don't know much other than his last name is Tucker...”

“huh... wait Craig... Craig Tucker?!”

“Yeah, you know of him?” Tweek questioned in surprise.

“Dude, that guys one of the wealthiest scumbags in the city! He publicly defends the worst of the worst... how the hell are you affording him?”

“Oh... he never asked for a cost, and I don't believe that. He's been nothing but nice and caring.”

“I could be wrong, but I doubt there are two top lawyers with the name Tucker. They say he's a monster in the courtroom. Making even the guiltiest clients look innocent while destroying the victim.” Caleb explained as he sipped on his coffee. Tweek sat silently as he thought about how little he truly knew the stranger he was living with. What if he was this immoral monster, would he think of him any differently even it if was true? No it couldn't be true, there was no way that was how Craig really was. After all a monster like that wouldn't be able to cry with so much emotion over a loved one... Afterwards the conversation got awkward and Caleb went back to work wishing Tweek the best and hoping the court will see the truth. It didn't take long to get to the college he attended, as he walked down the hallway to his classroom with his laptop he stopped staring at the haunting image of the crime scene.

Tweek fell to his knees as he covered his mouth feeling the urge to vomit, tears swelled up as it all came back to him. Feeling his teachers body fall on him pinning him to the ground as he screamed and frantically tried to push it off to no avail. The short chuckle he heard as he felt a knife being pressed into his hand and the screaming of the officers to drop the knife. He was so confused at what was happening, he couldn't understand why this was happening. The gasping of the other students that rushed over from the commotion, their eyes judging him as a killer... and then everything went dark as he felt a hard surface smash him on the head. Tweek picked himself up slowly, as he pushed forward. A mental projection of his teacher laid on the floor staring at him. Something compelled him to push on, to retrieve his laptop... a voice screamed in his head that it had answers that he desperately needed.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder cause he to jump back into the nearby wall with a shriek.

“Hey, calm down kid.” A messy blonde haired man with a police outfit said.

Panic began to fill Tweek as he moved slightly away from him. “St-stay away from me...” Tweek cried out.

“Relax Tweek, I'm a friend of Craig's.” He began as he stepped back giving Tweek room to breath. “I'm officer Mccormick, but you can call me Kenny.”

“Why are you here...?” Tweek skeptically asked.

“Well your douche bag lawyer has me doing extra work for him.” Kenny sighed as he leaned against the wall next to Tweek. “Better question would be though, why are you here?”

Tweek stared at him for a second thinking about if he should explain to him the truth. “I'm just grabbing my laptop, I believe in Craig and don't want to get left behind in schoolwork.” Tweek calmly explained.

“Alright, I'm heading back to Craig's office, did you need a lift back there?”

“No thanks, I still have to go to my old apartment, I've been staying with Craig so I'm going try to gather whats left of my things.” Tweek politely declined as Kenny gave him a strange look.

“Make sure to not let that jackass get to you.” He chuckled as he walked away waving.

Tweek rummaged through his desk and found nothing. He was sure he left it in class... as he sat down with annoyance he remembered he traded seats with a girl in his class that day. He quickly jumped up checking where she usually sat, there it was. He sighed in relief as he held it close to his chest. He hurried out of there before another unfortunate encounter. He wasn't sure if he should have trusted Kenny or not, but one thing he remembered was whoever stuck the knife in his hand walked right past the officers that arrested him. Trusting anyone other than Craig was out of the question. In fact he wondered if he should have told him he was staying with Craig. He'd deal with later, for now Tweek had one last hurdle to cover today. He looked up at his old apartment praying that his roommate would be at work. As he unlocked the door using the hidden key he immediately noticed the TV was on and his ex sat in his lazy chair with a beer already in his hand.

“I didn't know they let crazies out so quickly.” Michael a dark haired boy with ragged black clothes slurred as he stood up.

“I'm just here for my stuff...” Tweek quietly whispered as he walked past him.

“I wasn't able to get rid of all your trash.” he chucked to himself as he followed behind Tweek leaning on his doorway.

“Thanks,” Tweek sarcastically mumbled as he grabbed the few clothes that were left. Shoving them in the backpack that was thankfully still there along with his laptop.

“Why not stay a bit,” Michael laughed as he grabbed Tweek's arm and threw him on his old bed. “Lets have some fun before they lock your sweet ass away.”

“Get off me!” Yelled Tweek as he tried to fight him off but was to weak from exhaustion to.

“Come on,” He growled as he begin to tear open Tweeks shirt and pull at his pants. “I'm just helping you get ready to be a good prison bitch.”

Tweek struggled as hard as he could loosening an arm and swinging hard into his attackers face.

Michael staggered back for a second before grabbing him and flipping him over while pulling his pants down. “Now you're going to get it, you little bitch!”

“Stop! Get off me!” Tweek screamed. Suddenly he felt the body on top of him lifted off him followed by a large thud against the wall.

“Who the fuck...” Michael began as Tweek turned around to see Craig swinging hard into his face easily cracking Michael's jaw as he relentlessly stuck him while holding him against the wall.

Tweek quickly rushed over and grabbed Craig's arm. “Stop! You'll kill him!”

Craig looked over at the scared boy's eyes next to him as he released his grip letting Michael's body slump to the ground. “Grab your stuff, we're getting out of here!” Craig barked as he stalked out of the room in a huff.

Tweek gathered his things before quickly following after him. He saw Craig's car as Tweek quickly but cautiously climbed inside. He silently stared at the floor afraid to meet Craig's gaze.

“Look... I'm sorry about that.” Craig whispered as he gently reached over and grabbed Tweek's hand. “I don't know what came over me, I heard you scream and all I could see was red when I saw him.”

“I'm okay... can we please just get away from here...” Tweek sniffled as Craig quickly drove them home.

   



End file.
